The Real Reason
by Eye-Freak
Summary: Itachi may not have noticed, but he had some affection for another member of the Uchiha clan. He finds out after the mission he was instructed to finish... Selfish desires.
1. A Idiot's move

**Author: Don't own Naruto or any of the Uchiha characters.**

**Warning: Yaoi such as MadaraXItachi, mild violence, sexual contents, and mild language.**

**Enjoy...**

"Will you stop spacing out and pay more attention to your Mentor? You're not usually this pathetic." Madara snapped, staring at Itachi's direction.

Itachi slumped down against a recently chopped stump. The smooth round edges comforted his skinny behind. His dark coal-like eyes didn't seem too interested, but flickered to look at the older man, also known as his "Sensei", in front of him.

Cold air blew in both of the Uchiha's creamy features. Small and pure white snowflakes glided from the darkened and grey sky, forming to make a north pole wonderland onto the face of the earth. Everything white sparkled in beautiful sight. It was the middle of winter and Itachi thought it was extremely stupid to be training where it is more difficult to practice. Then again, a tough challenge wouldn't hurt anyone, would it?

"I'm absolutely positive that you taught me everything that I needed to know. I have plenty of intelligence to go around. And I know all about my fire jutsu elements, Ninjutsus, Genjutsus, Taijutsus, teamwork, how all different scrolls activate, every single animal handsign, and of course I stayed close to studying all types of the Sharingan. What else is there to feed my already filled up cranium?" Itachi knew very well not to smart-talk his Sensei, but he thought that everything about the winter theme was ridicuious.

"Oh? So you think you know everything?" Madara questioned, raising a dark colored eyebrow.

"Indeed." Itachi answered, keeping his gaze focused into the eyes of Madara.

"We'll see. You're staying with me tonight. No one knows that you're meeting me here at all, correct?" Madara moved his way to where Itachi sat.

"Correction. They don't need to know my business." Itachi assured.

Madara leaned his top figure sideways, near the side of Itachi's light and smooth features. From close-up, the younger Uchiha seemed so innocent and feminine, minus those outslanted eyes with a lot of hatred built up inside.

"That's a good student." Itachi's mentor whispered into one of his delicate ears.

Itachi showed no fear after hearing that cool whisper from his more experienced mentor. He dared not to do anything that would disappoint Madara, or he would very well be punished for it. No one needed phsyic powers to figure that one out.

Something rustled obnoxiously, not too far away where Madara and Itachi were in. It was the whispers of the crinkling and almost dead leaves. They were hidden underneath thick clear ice with pure snow sprinkled on top.

Madara knew a intruder was spying on them, but he didn't panick. Itachi didn't seem to notice, nor care, not even pretending to care.

Quickly shooting his arm all the way down to the kunai pouch wrapped around the bandages of his right leg, Madara slid his slender index and middle appendages about a kunai. The kunai sat between both of the man's extended-out fingers as it was flung out of the pouch swiftly. Madara jerked his well-built body forward and threw the sharpened object across Itachi's sitting form, and hit the center bark of the tree.

The tree shook violently in reply.

The tree branch shook the most, until a large shadow fell out of it. The mysterous figure tried to balance at first, but failed and flopped into the ground. Fortunately the snow was soft enough to save the intruder's harsh fall.

Red eyes flared as the person made his way out of the hole made into the ground. The snow was piled up to about seven inches. Quite deep.

"It's another Uchiha, I'm guessing." Itachi said quietly, not even staring in the same direction as Madara.

"You're right," Madara said before turning his gaze to the person who walked up towards them. "Alright, show yourself coward."

"Fine, fine." The voice sounded gentle, a little deep as well.

"Shisui...?" Itachi's dark eyes widened in surprise, unexpected to see him in the middle of the abandoned forest near the Uchiha headquarters.

A soft sigh escaped from the lips of Shisui. "Yes, it is I."

"Ah, one of those rotten ignorant bastards. From the ANBU, correct?" Madara eyed the other male suspiciously. "Isn't he your 'best friend', Itachi-san?"

"Yes, I am." Shisui said, staring at Madara with blaring crimson-scarlet eyes.

"Yes, he is." Itachi replied afterwards.

"What brings you here, you two-faced idiot?" Madara snarled.

Blizzards were kicking in. Large amounts of tiny snowflakes brushed against Madara's cheeks. The back of Itachi's raven hair started to turn white, since he didn't stare the same way as his mentor did. The same happened to Shisui. Madara shook his crania furiously, his long spikey black hair curling about the shoulderpads placed upon him.

"I heard voices, and I was curious. So I kinda' followed to see the commotion... And saw you two. Itachi, what are you doing here with this creep? He's a double cross and disgrace of the Uchiha clan. I thought you knew better." A sound of disappointment dropped into Shisui's tone of voice.

"It's none of your concern. Please leave now." Itachi said quietly, turning his attention down to the sparkling surface of the ground.

Rough breezes roared into all of the Uchiha's ears, causing them to redden. They were starting to get frost bites from staying out in the cold for too long.

"Better listen to the boy, if you know what's good for you." Madara said.

"Fine, for your sake Itachi... But, if I find you meeting him here again. I'm going to have to tell your father and the rest of ANBU." Shisui warned by giving out that threat to Itachi.

He then moved out, climbing up the same tree he fell out of earlier. Shisui jumped from tree branch to another one, repeating his movements until his sight was no longer seen in Madara's now darkened again eyes.

"Change of plans, Itachi," Madara stared down at Itachi. "You'll kill him and obtain his Mangekyou sharingan, by tonight. Prove to me that you're a excellent student. Then you will know 'everything'. Understood?"

"Hn'." Itachi stared up at Madara before standing up from his stump and turning around.

"Be back by tonight at my place. Remember my address?" Madara asked, and Itachi stopped for a moment to listen.

"Hai. I promise I will, Madara-sensei."

"Good, see you then."

Itachi did the same position as Shisui did, jumping tree to tree until he was completely out of Madara's range.

Madara spun his own figure around, starting to crack up evilly. His long and over-sized cape whipping at his ankles, setting off.

The snow didn't stop as the afternoon went on. No sun, not much light.

Itachi succeeded his mission on obtaining his best friend's Mangekyou Sharingan, throwing him into a river drowning him, copying Shisui's handwriting onto a piece of paper, and leaving no evidence that he indeed did the crime himself.

It was already near night-time, Itachi had plenty of time to go back to Madara's place. Itachi rushed across his village. No one bothered to stare at him, except to compliment that he was amazing and highly intelligent. Nothing new, they always had those comments eversince he turned into the age of eight.

Hidden within the forest he and Madara were in earlier, behind the tall trees, behind the broken down sheds and churches, a small cottage is found. That was where Madara located himself, not wanting to be near any other Uchiha. Black puffs of smoke appeared out into the already darkened sky. Clouds blended in with the polluted smoke.

Itachi didn't bother to knock on the securely shut door. With a twist of the handle, Itachi found himself inside of a rather warm and fancy atmosphere. Everything was the color of different shades of red. Light red, velvet red, dark red, crimson red, scarlet red, you name it. A stuffed polar bear rug placed onto the wooden planks of the ground. It's jaw visible and it's small beady black eyes staring up at Itachi.

A lit up fireplace flickered and sparked. Side of Itachi's face was orange colored with a hint of yellow. The retangular and organized bricks around the lit-up source kept the fire in place. Madara laid there naked on one of the scarlet red loveseats, only a tiger patterned blanket covering his manhood. The fire roared out as Itachi's mentor stared up at his student with hungry and needy eyes. Two fluffy pillows held Madara's head up so he didn't have to move it too much to keep his attention on his young pupil. His elbow resting onto the arm of his loveseat, Madara gestured the boy to come near him.

Itachi was speechless to stare at his Sensei like this in front of him, but obeyed the other man's demand. Standing beside Madara, Itachi couldn't help but to scan his dark eyes up and down his mentor's revealed body. He never seen him like this before. Madara was actually quite attractive without all the armor dragged and shielding his inner beauty.

"Like what you see?" Madara teased before chuckling.

". . ." Itachi couldn't find any words to describe, but he was blushing deeply.

"Well anyway, did you complete your mission?" Madara changed the subject, noticing Itachi wasn't quite comfortable with the formal conversation.

"Hai..." Itachi closed his eyes, then opened them up to reveal the Mangekyou sharingan. The three tomes spinning inside of his crimson-red iris.

"Excellent. You proved perfectly." Madara seemed satsified.

"Arigato, Madara-Sensei..." Itachi bowed quietly in respect before closing his eyes up, then opened them up to show off his natural eyes.

"You should be rewarded..." Madara kept his gaze up to Itachi.

"No thanks." Itachi couldn't stop blushing at the thought.

"Hmph." Madara just merely gave off a twisted smirk.

"Hm?" Itachi seemed confused and curious of the other's reaction.

"It's just the two of us, come on... Lets have a little fun." Madara insisted, patting at the remaining space of the loveseat beside him.

"I don't know, I should, uh, be getting back home," Itachi averted his dark optics to the exit. "Otou-san, Mother, and my little brother might be worried sick."

"Who cares? You just killed your best friend to impress me, did you not?" Madara kept that sick and stupid grin on his face.

"What? No, I did not. I just did it to prove I knew everythin-"

"Yeah right. I know you can't resist me." Madara interupted and sat up, keeping the tiger blanket to cover his lower area.

"..." Itachi's right eye twitched violently, closed and open, unable to speak any longer. Silence brushed across both of the Uchiha's. The younger Sharingan User gave in and sat beside the comfortable and addictingly handsome man.

"Wise choice." Madara wrapped both arms loosely around Itachi's waist, sucking on the side of the boy's tender neck. Wonderful and arousing sounds ripped from Itachi's throat, slapping his warm hands over Madara's.

"I-Is this even... Legal?" Itachi asked with a bit of hesitation found in his voice, massaging Madara's soft and delicate palms with his out-stretched thumbs. "I mean, I'm only thirteen and you're over the age of eighteen..."

"It's our birthright..." Madara purred inside of Itachi's eardrums, moving his lips into the smooth and well-conditioned raven hair of Itachi.

"Alright, if you put it that way..." Itachi agreed.

Best not to argue with someone more superior like Madara.

Madara blew into the beautiful and shiny locks of the younger male in front of him, searching for the band that kept Itachi's hair into a ponytail. Finally finding it, Madara tore the rubber band with his incisors and cuspids. Long and smooth black hair bursted out from the ponytail form, flowing out against the young boy's back and shoulderblades. It ran down like a gentle watefall somewhere in a amazon.

"Much better." Madara said softly in such a calm and interested voice, which kind of creeped Itachi out in so many levels.

"Madara-sensei, would you be frustrated if I said that... well...." Itachi gulped, having it stuck in his throat for only a couple of seconds. "That you're really attractive...?"

"Hahaha! Of course not. That's no insult, it's a freaking' compliment. I know you want this." Madara's eyes stared up and down Itachi's sitting figure, undressing him and imagining him without those dreadful clothes on his back.

"Alright..." Itachi sighed silently in relief.

Something clamped onto the side of Itachi's neck once again. It was Madara's crimson and welcoming warm lips, smacking onto the flesh of the submissive male's in front of him. As much as Itachi didn't want to admit it, it was driving him crazy. Madara stretched his neck out, able to turn his head and planted kisses all over Itachi's thin neck, especially his adam's apple. All of a sudden, the sharingan user felt a shot of pain from the veins in his throat. The older male sank his teeth into the younger's gentle skin, sucking out blood that escaped. Some blood traveled out the corners of Madara's lips, but he quickly licked the thick liquid off before going back to sucking on such soft flesh.

Itachi felt so weak, clutching tightly onto Madara's hands. His out-slanted dark eyes staring into space with blurry vision bumped in. His mentor continued to drink his pure and sweet blood, causing Itachi to feel nousous and awkwardly tired.

"Madara-Sensei..." Itachi groaned out in pain, feeling his own pleasure kicking in.

Yes, Itachi is a masochist, also known as a Sadist.

Madara yanked his canines out of Itachi's neck. He licked off the remaining drops of blood that dared to slither down the other male's throat. His tongue felt quite rough, yet so smooth at the same time. Itachi shivered and lifted his head up backwards, enjoying the older man behind him, touching him so. . . professionally.

Softly rubbing back and forth of Madara's hands went across Itachi's fabric covered chest. Trying to harden the other's covered nipples. Itachi replied by moving his Sensei's hands around him and leaned back. Laying his back against the bare chest of Madara, the older male nodded in satsifaction.

Catching a fistful of Weasel boy's raven locks, Madara forcefully pulled him into a hot and hungry kiss. He shoved his slippery tongue into Itachi's mouth, causing him to moan and vibrate their lips together. Itachi dug his tongue deeper inside his mouth, licking inside of Madara's throat, causing him to laugh from the tickilish sensation given to him. They both locked their eyes with each other, not giving a wink.

Messy raven hair met raven hair, intertwaining together as Itachi wrapped his own slender arms about Madara's godly shaped body. His hands searched lower down Madara's private areas, inside of the blanket and closer to his back than the front.

"Madara-sensei... I hate you with a needy compassion..." Itachi said after departing their kiss.

A loud "SMACK" occured as Itachi landed his palm against both buttcheeks of Madara. Madara's eyes popped out slightly, but regained to normal state as he smirked and started to give off his usual laughter. He then wagged a long index finger at Itachi's turned form.

"Tsk tsk, that's no way for a student to treat his mentor..." Madara kept his grin.

"Oh, shut up." Itachi gave off a very tiny smile before sliding himself down until his head met near Madara's stomach regions.

His perfectly shaped and long legs dangled off from the side of the loveseat. It stopped at his knee caps, measuring with Madara's outcasted legs. Itachi lowered his crania a bit more, lifting up the covers that hid the older man's private spots and let go of the blanket. The blanket gravitationally moved over Itachi's crania, hiding both his head and Madara's throbbing erection.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Madara asked, but he got a different answer than he would have expected.

Itachi operated his lips to open up in a 'O' shape, teasingly blowing on the head of Madara's penis. Madara gave off a response by moaning in sharp pleasure, feeling Itachi's warm mouth wrapping around and invading his hardened shaft. He relaxed himself, admiring the pleasure he recieved from somebody else instead of himself. Itachi continued to suck and repeated, from the cock to the base of his mentor's balls. His tongue slipped out from his occupied mouth, flickering and wrapping around the other man's member like a expert.

"Holy fucking hell, Itachi-san! You're... fucking..." Blood rushed through Madara's veins to his pale cheeks, causing them to redden. His head throbbed from feeling so great, not wanting it to go away so soon. He clutched his left hand onto one of the pillows underneath him, trying to control himself. "Great at this..."

Itachi licked around the pressuring and throbbing length in front of him. Saliva already covering and dripping from Madara's tender erection. Some of the clear liquid stained from the inside of the tiger patterned blanket, being seen from the outside as well. Scraping his bottom teeth against the flesh of Madara's shaft, Itachi moved back and forth, thrusting.

Madara tried his best not to forcefully thrust himself into the boy's hot, wet, and pleasing mouth. But it felt too good to even resist such an opportunity.

Itachi massaged up from Madara's back, slithering down against his spine to his butt. He slid his hands in certain patterns while rubbing the sensitive skin, then groping his pleased victim's ass without permission. Madara bucked himself against Itachi, nearly making the boy gag, but he succeeded on saving that kind of embarassment. Itachi desperately sucked and licked his Sensei senseless, nibbling at the man's blooming petals afterwards. Even more satsified moans and noises escaped Madara.

"Itachi-san. . . Oh, god. . . Itachi. . ." Madara automatically cried out the boy's name with such pleasure, his orgasm surpassing him. White spots already invaded the man's vision, giving up his load into Itachi's throat. Itachi hungrily and gratefully swallowed the semen and licked off any found on his lips. He licked off anything else that stuck onto Madara's now limp and soft dick, before turning away from the blanket into the fresh air he once knew.

"You taste so good..." Itachi mumbled quietly, smacking his lips to consume more of the interesting flavor. Tasted like a mix with a little bit of vanilla and salt.

"Oh god... That felt great..." Madara slumped his head against one of the fluffy pillows in exhaustion and amusement.

"I'm glad you liked it... Madara-Sensei... As much as I hate you... You really turn me on more than you should. Please take my innocence away... Since I want to be your victim. Only you." Itachi popped his head back up in front of Madara's face. He gave a romantic and passoniate kiss to his Sensei. Harsh and warm breathing was recieved back into Itachi's mouth. At least he had some sort of tip. Madara stared at Itachi with still tired eyes, but smiled weakly and returned the sootheing kiss.

Silence filled the room for a bit, until Itachi spoke up again.

"Well, I better be getting back..." Itachi excused.

"No, stay..." Madara gave a stern and upset expression to Itachi.

"I can't, I'll get in trouble..." Itachi stared back, a bit irritated.

The fireplace flickered and crackled left to right, giving off warmth in the room. Hopefully that would calm Madara's and Itachi's nerves. Both of their faces the color of orange with freckles of yellow mixed in.

". . ." Madara looked away. "Fine, go. But be back here tomorrow. We need to continue our training. . . And I still need to give you your fantastic reward... Double I owe you."

"Thank you, Sensei..." Itachi cupped Madara's face with his warm and delicate hands, placing another kiss onto the man's plump lips.

Itachi moved away and stood up, waving at Madara before walking towards the door.

"Bye..." Madara said, pretending to sleep as Itachi opened the door.

It snowed terribley than usual. Itachi stepped out and shivered in disappointment and coldness. Shutting the door behind him, Itachi had quite a journey getting back home, but he made it. His father waiting there and glaring, wondering where he has been.

"You've not been to the ANBU meetings again... What's going on? And tell me the truth, Itachi." Fugaku gave a pissed off expression to Itachi.

Itachi sat in front of his father, sitting pretzel style. Mikoto sat beside Fugaku, being silent the whole time that passed between Itachi and his father. She knew very well not to interfere when her husband and son were talking seriously.

"Just another meeting that's not related to ANBU, that's all..." Itachi said, not actually staring at Fugaku.

The conversation continued on, but eventually Fugaku gave his son a other chance.

**Author: Review, I don't know if I should put a extra chapter in. We'll see with the remaining of reviews. But yeah.**

**Thanks and yeah.**


	2. Killing Spree

**Author: Chapter 2 is up. I can't believe on how many people like this. Thanks for the support guys. I really appreciate it. I'll continue to all of your heart's desires!  
Special Thanks to:**

**Fans, Supporters**

**And other people that**

**you viewers wouldn't**

**know of.**

**Warning: Mild violence, vile language, sexual scene.**

**Pairing: MadaXItac**

**Enjoy.**

Threatening illusions swirled around in Itachi's brainwashed mind as he stared down at his plate of barely touched food. Dinner time was always usually quiet, allowing Itachi to think clearly. His father looked at him silently, stabbing his fork into one of the grilled steaks his beautiful and noble raised wife has made with all her tender heart.

_Why Madara-sensei, why?_

"Itachi, there's another meeting tonight at the ANBU. You're expected to be there," Fugaku mumbled, chewing on the rice dumplings Mikoto made. "you'll make it. Won't you?"

Itachi didn't respond.

_I feel his powerful sharingan focusing on my delicate body. It's trembling in obvious fear. Hopefully he won't see through me, at least, not yet. Especially the true secret of Madara..._

**Uchiha Madara.**

Everytime Itachi would think of his own teacher, his right eye twitched in a unorganized fashion. His heart pounding as if it were in inherited disposition. His breatheing heavy and unsteady. If this conversation went dipping into the deep waters of the ocean, Itachi would be screwed for sure. But fortunately, Fugaku didn't go any further.

That night made Itachi shiver. And to think, his own teacher was a sick sadistic pedophile!

The wonderful and lustful view of Madara's perfect body, visually repeated like a video tape within the poor young Uchiha's head.

"Nii-san, are you ok?" cute little Sasuke had the courage to look up from his half full plate of warm food to speak to his older brother.

"Hn', of course I am," Itachi assured his baby brother. "besides, I'm sure you would know if there was any certain problem, correct?"

Sasuke gulped as quietly as he could. Tracing his dark eyes down to the wooden table and reached for his glass of water to sip from.

"Yeah, you're right Nii-san. Sorry..." Sasuke heaved a soft sigh.

Itachi gave a very tiny smile to his little brother. He had so much to learn out there in the world of dangerous Shinobi. But so did Itachi himself, and he just turned 13.

A teenage year so pure and at a fresh start, but not for this Uchiha. All of it was hard work.

Excusing himself from the table, Itachi picked up his plate and dumped into the rectangular sink that Uchiha families owned in their households.

His father eyed him suspiciously, yet keeping to himself.

The clock was going fast. Mother went to clean up the dining room table and clean all dirty dishes, while Father sat down on the floor meditating.

Little innocent Sasuke went to his room to retrieve his kunai and shuriken weapons, to go outside to practice with his shurikens. Then, he went to Itachi's bedroom, slipping in and nervously holding his hands together behind his slim back. Itachi was sitting down on the edge of his bed, staring out into space.

"Nii-san, can you please teach me with shuriken basics?" Sasuke tried to sound as polite as he could.

Itachi turned his head to his little brother's direction, motioning him to walk over. Sasuke sighed and strolled over to where his more experienced brother sat.

Of course, like always, Itachi jabs Sasuke on the forehead. Sasuke stumbled back and grumbled, rubbing the red mark found on his forehead.

"Sorry. Not now, Sasuke-kun," Itachi replied, standing up and walking to the exit. "I'm busy right now."

"You _always_ say 'Sorry, Sasuke-kun,' then jab me in the forehead! I'm so sick and tired of the same excuse! Why can't you spend time with me?" Sasuke growled softly. He just wanted to get to know his brother a little more... Was that so wrong?  
It sure seemed like a crime to Itachi.

"You must understand I'm busy. Work isn't fun, but people do it for a living anyway." And with that, Itachi brushed against Sasuke and left his room.

Sasuke frowned, not appreciting the fact that his older brother would rather do missions all the time, than just to sit down and talk with his own family members.

Night time.

The white glimmering moon shone on Itachi's path as he snuck out of his house. Everything kept in place, so peaceful, silent. The way life should always be.

Turning many directions just to get to Madara's estate, Itachi watched out behind himself. He had a feeling somebody was following him.

Just a few more blocks away and entering through the forest, through all the tall and lively trees, Itachi stopped dead in his tracks.

In front of him was a tall shadow. Uchiha Madara. He stepped in a little closer, standing straight and tall professionally, his pearly white skin shining so lively in the moonlight. His long raven hair flowing west, strands of his bangs interfearing with his Sharingan activated eyes. A smug and mischeivious smile stretched across his very grown up and goregous features.

"I thought..." Itachi's voice trailed off.

"My location has been given out." Madara said, his dark eyes flashing.

"Oh. Well... Where do we go now?" Itachi asked, staring around all the thick and whistling trees, bushes, and floating water.

"Lets stay here for a bit..." Madara suggested, sitting down on a big sized gray rock.

"Hai, Sensei." Itachi gazed down to the moving grass.

"Don't stand there trying to look all cute boy, sit down beside me."

"What if I don't wish to?"

"... You know better than to smart talk me." Madara stood up quickly, that his body looked blurred from standing up from the rock.

That glare found on Madara's features didn't seem to amused at Itachi's current behavior towards him. He never liked it when his Sensei stared at him in that way. It always led to trouble and doubt of going any further into life.

"Apologies..." Itachi took a couple of steps back.

Howling, rustling of the leaves on the trees and bushes, and slithering from reptiles interrupted, but Madara obviously wasn't bothered by the noise of nature.

Madara started walking closer to Itachi. Itachi stopped and realized that he probably shouldn't have came in the first place. That small heart of his beating way too fast for a regular human being's heart-rate.

Too late.

The older and more mature Sharingan user extended both of his strong arms out towards Itachi, grabbing his so thin wrists and lunching him down to the cold ground. Itachi groaned a bit in pain, accidently spraining his right ankle as he tried to twist away from Madara's grasp.

"Ow..."

Madara threw his own body on top of Itachi's, keeping eye contact with him.

"Sensei... I know you want me to do something. So spit it out." he sounded impatient, but he had the right to know answers.

"You're right. I do, my precious boy..." Madara sounded quite romantic and husky at the time, rubbing his thumb gently against Itachi's cheek, making the male underneath him speechless and eye-widened.

His Sensei really knew how to calm him down.

Itachi loved how his teacher touched him so passionately and unpredictingly, no matter how inappropiate and wrong it was, speaking of their age differences. Itachi knew in his right mind that he was as sick and perverting as Madara at points where things go a bit too far. Even for a young man his age. Sometimes it made Itachi twitch with joy, and other times, it just made him feel just plain awkward. As if he were just a raped victim. Of course, he never had sex before. But Madara seemed so into it, Itachi may no longer stay a virgin by the time he turns fourteen on his birthday.

"Mada-...Madara-Sensei... Please don't do this to me." Itachi closed his eyes, breaking the soft thin wind of silence between them.

"I can do whatever I want..." He insisted, sneaking one arm down near Itachi's stomach area. "I'm your sensei."

And with that, Madara stuffed his hand within the younger male's boxers after slightly unbuttoning his rough fabric feeling pants. Itachi groaned in pleasure, not struggling out because of how so much skilled Madara's delicate and smooth feeling hand stroked on his member.

"A-Ah... Aha..." Itachi's cheeks turned into the color of soft pink, his eyelids slanting half-way across his dark coal-like optics.

"Now..." Madara stared seriously into Itachi's lustful eyes as he played with Itachi's developing balls, then going back to stroking his forming erection. It maybe difficult to get through all the clothing, but fortunately for Itachi, his boxers were thin compared to most. "I need you to do something else..."

Itachi just nodded slightly.

Madara understood on why Itachi didn't wish to speak.

"Listen well. I need you to kill off every single.... member," Madara thrusted his hand into a tight fist around Itachi's penis, pumping him repeatedly. "of the Uchiha clan."

His crimson scarlet eyes shining so evilly.

Itachi huffed so intensely, continued to being played with.

"A-Anything for you Master! Please... Just.... Touch me more!!! More!" Itachi cried out, near to his orgasm point.

Madara smirked and granted the boy his wish.

He rounded his hips against Itachi's, rocking back and forth, moaning along with Itachi. Oh, those pure and sweet moans invading his ears made Madara smile like a pedophile. In fact, he was one. The younger male weakly pushed himself up against Madara's warm and quite powerfully built body, wrapping his long skinny legs around his Master's waist. Almost unable to allow Madara's hand to keep it's place near his own member. But the man managed it. He was well intelligent and knowing on these kind of things.

"Sensei..." Itachi had a clear visible line of drool dripping from the left corner of his crimson lips.

When the man was seeing this, Madara charged in and cupped Itachi's lips with his own, nibbling and teasing the corners of the other's lips. Itachi obviously enjoyed the strange attention. He slid his tongue in Madara's mouth, making the insides of eachother's filled with wet and warm saliva. Madara moaned out Itachi's name within his mouth, making their teeth vibrate. Then he departed that little reunion.

"I want you so damn bad..." Madara mumbled, roughly squeezing Itachi's still hardened member.

Itachi gasped, spilling his seed on Madara's fist, and the insides of his boxers. He slowly moaned out his "Master's" name so tenderly and heart-warming, it made Madara blush for no apparent reason.

Exhausted, the little Uchiha smiled after his orgasm point finally passed him.

"I love you, dear boy." His sensei admitted, giving a soft butterfly kiss to the cheek of the child that was underneath him still.

Itachi was stunned, watching the truth in Madara's eyes.

"Sensei...." Still a bit weak from the orgasm, he untangled himself from said other's body and stood up, leaning against his teacher.

Madara honestly found that adorable, but kept his comments to himself.

"Mm?"

"Do I have to kill off the clan? I mean, what's the true purpose?"

"I'll tell you when you're older and more to consume understanding reasons."

"Reasons?"

"Yes, Reasons."

"Whatever...." Itachi kissed the side of Madara's tender throat, causing him to tilt his head to the side.

"I'll meet you after you succeeded your objective."

"Alright. It shall be done, Madara-sensei..." Itachi sighed, put on his clothes properly, and walked away from Madara.

Madara smuggly grinned, watching the boy leave the forest in a quick flash.

"You truly are a strange one, Itachi-san..." Madara started to crackle up before leaving the opposite direction.

It was still night time, and Sasuke came back from shuriken practice. Things seemed a bit out of place though.....

Sasuke looked up at the moon, a shadow was there. Then he looked down, and back up, the mysterous shadow disappearing before his eyesight.

"Huh, what was that?" Sasuke asked himself outloud.

When he walked even more into the Uchiha township... Dead bodies.

Puddles of blood surrounding their corpse.... Sasuke's eyes wide with fear.

Sasuke screamed and ran to his own house, calling out to his mother and father....

Their bodies piled up against one another... Their frozen faces filled with grief and confusion on why this happened to them. Blood trailing down from their necks and backs. A misfortunate sight for a young boy like Sasuke to see.

A shadow behind him. It was Itachi, staring with no expression whatsoever.

"Nii-san, Nii-san! Mother and father are-... Who would do such a thing-" Sasuke gasped as soon as a kunai past and slit part of his arm.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!" Itachi's eyes formed into a strange form of Sharingan, harming Sasuke mentally within his brain with images of what just happened to the poor Uchiha clan. So helpless... So ruthless.

Sasuke fell on his knees, about to have a seizure.

"You are not even worth killing, foolish little brother."

"Wh-Why did you do this?" Tears in Sasuke's eyes.

"I did it to test my ability..."

"What kind of... Stupid excuse is that!?"

So dear Sasuke bitches and Itachi gives him a poor Seizure, after telling him to hate him and cling to dear life itself.

Sasuke ends up in the hospital.

He woke up after a while when a nurse came and put a wet wash cloth over his head.

Sasuke ignored the surroundings and then nurse, thinking of what Itachi said.

_I did it to test my ability..._

Was that the real reason?

And where did Itachi disappear to afterwards?

"How would you like to join Akatsuki?" The peirced male stared down at the younger boy.

_He's quite... charming for a boy his age. _He thought to himself.

"I would be honored." Itachi closed his eyes as he was accepted into a murder's clan.

To be continued...........

**Author: Thanks for taking this time to read this story of mine, I improved it just for you all that enjoyed it...**

**Please review. Have a good day.**


End file.
